WO 2009/076959 A1 discloses a dispensing device for dispensing doses of liquid medium. The dispensing device comprises a first chamber and a second chamber divided from each other by an intermediate wall arranged in an interior part of the dispensing device. An inlet passage establishes a fluid connection between the first chamber and an interior part of a container containing the liquid product, and an outlet passage allows liquid product to be dispensed from the second chamber. An intermediate passage is defined at a position of an edge of the intermediate wall, thereby allowing a dose of liquid product to pass from the first chamber to the second chamber. The intermediate wall comprises a portion which is inclined or curved in a direction towards the first chamber. Thereby the first chamber defines a cavity or bowl-shaped region which traps liquid product when the dispensing device is oriented in a certain direction during a dispensing movement. This prevents liquid product from passing directly through the dispensing device.
One disadvantage of the dispensing device of WO 2009/076959 is that sticky and viscous liquid flows slowly out of the dispenser, and that, especially in the last part of the dosing process, such slow flow can lead the user to stop dosing before the dosing chamber is empty and thereby result in errors in the doses being dispensed by means of the dispensing device.